


Changes: harder to make than you know

by LyraWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Growing Up, Hogwarts Era, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Lack of Communication, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraWrites/pseuds/LyraWrites
Summary: Ronald Billius Weasley, sixth year at Hogwarts was in a bit of a pickle. You see in the past two months he had slept with his family’s sworn enemy 6 times. A couple of times could be called a once off, but 6 is a habit. Trying to uncomplicated his life, he tries to date anyone else, but will Draco Malfoy let him go so easily?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 32
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a world where Voldemort was done and dusted by book 5 and so the HP kids are finding love and growing through puberty!

“See you around, Weasleby” came a sleepy sneer from the bed he left. Ron tensed but did not react to that small jibe, he did not even look back. He picked up his bookbag and left as quietly as he could, begging to the shade of Merlin that no one was up yet. It would be quite awkward to explain why he was in the Slytherin chambers and common room at 5:00am in the morning. He knew he made a mistake by accidentally falling asleep tonight, but it had felt… nice to hold someone and to have someone to hold and before either of them knew it he had drifted off. He stopped his thoughts right there and hurried along back to his common room. 

When he next woke up in his bed he stared at the ceiling. Guilt. Overwhelming guilt and confusion plagued him.

Ronald Billius Weasley, sixth year at Hogwarts was in a bit of a pickle. You see in the past two months he had slept with his family’s sworn enemy 6 times. A couple of times could be called a once off, but 6 is a habit. At first, he justified it as dangerous, risqué, the forbidden fruit; now it was just… lust? He slapped his hand to his face. What was wrong with him?! He was absolutely rubbish with the emotional side of anything and this situation just confuses him. Why could he not be shagging some nice gent who didn’t hate his and his family’s guts?  
He took a deep breath and tried to think through it. Draco Malfoy was the first man he had slept with and made him to come to terms that he wanted men as well as women. He had dated (and slept with) Lavender before his… thing with Draco. In the scope of things his acknowledged attraction to men was new. Maybe this was his body’s way of exploring? Hermione was always banging on about how these were the prime hormonal driven years. Yeah… that had to be it. He just wanted to be with guys because its new and this was his stupid body’s way of dealing with it. With the first guy that came across his path.  
With a renewed sense of self, Ron sat up from his bed and stretched. All he needed to do was to find another bloke and the feelings will be transferred and all will go back to the way it was. The less complicated way of things. His mouth went to form a smile but stopped midway as he looked at his freckled arms. His shoulders drooped. He first had to find said bloke that would find him attractive, all red hair, freckled and awkwardly long-limbed him. He sighed. He wasn’t suave like Dean, charismatic like Seamus, talented like Harry or rich like… Malfoy. He was just… him… the last boy in the Weasley family who got the rattiest hand-me-downs and always in the shadow of someone. No one wanted him for him really. He shook his head. No time for that now, he had classes to get to and with that he started along his day. 

*~*  
Once in charms Hermione immediately saw that something was wrong. “What is it Ron? You are all-” she waved her hands in his direction, “off.”  
The Ron of yesteryear would have snapped at Hermione for being too intrusive; but he knew that he needed help and that the fact that she gave honest advice meant that if he was going to get off with anyone but Malfoy he needed some of that Gryffindor courage. He swallowed, “Mione, I,” Merlin’s great beard, how does he even begin? “IneedabitofhelphowdoImakemyselfmoreattractivetoaman?” Godric, there, he said it!  
It was evident from how high Hermione’s eyebrows were raised that she did not expect that to come from him today, or possibly ever. “O-of course! But after class!”  
*~*  
Ron was surprised to not be in the library after diner. However, Hermione was armed with a stack of ‘Witch Weekly’ magazines to which she unsubtly placed on the Common Room table.  
“Hermione,” Ron hissed, he could feel his cheeks heat. “I didn’t think I would need to say, that I didn’t want the whole castle to know!”  
To which Hermione waved his worries away. “Who is even listening? You are just paranoid. Now,” she turned her critical eyes upon him and placed her hand on her chin before turning it left and right, “according to the ‘Laws of Attraction’ you need to find your best feature and make sure you aren’t hiding them.”

She asked him to stand, to which he did. He had to do a degrading little spin. He once again called upon Merlin and asked that no -one found this entertaining and asked what they were doing or worse yet, look at the pile of magazines too closely. 

Hermione wrote things down over the course of the evening and when the slow torture was done, she handed him the paper. To which she made her recommendations, Ron looked at the list and made a sour face.  
“Tie up my tie? Cut my hair to show my eyes? ‘Mione, are you sure?! This seems… unnecessary and minor.”  
He could see Hermione roll her eyes. “Neatness is attractive, your eyes are your best feature. You don’t need the bells and whistles. Ron, I promise you these minor things can be a big improvement. Just promise me you will at least try it! For a month.”  
“A MONTH?!” At his exclamation a few heads turned and once again he could feel his cheeks burn. “Are you mad? A month is…” 

“Not that long! Give it time – to see if it suits. You can always just go back to being this if you don’t like it.”  
Now it was Ron’s turn to roll his eyes. “Fiiiine.”

Over the weekend, he asked the hairdresser for a shorter cut and painfully forked out some extra sickles for some gel, the hairdresser taught him how to style it. To Ron’s relief it was relatively simple. He also learned some ironing spells for his shirt and slacks, blackened his school shoes and made sure to clean his face nightly. Over the weekend, Hermione also had to keep prodding Ron not to slouch. Harry made a few comments on how pushy Hermione suddenly was and gave a small compliment to Ron’s new hair– but otherwise the weekend was nothing special. He doubted it would make much of a change, and just added hassle but he would give it a try before canning it.

~*~  
Draco Malfoy drank his pumpkin juice and read the papers over breakfast. Monday mornings was the best time for solitude, the student body seem to sleep in until the very last second. He was used to students filtering in and gave them not a glance. It wasn’t until the second to last page of the paper when Parkinson piped, “that Weasley boy certainly filled out.” This made Draco tense. “Never knew you to like sloppy muggle lovers, Pansy.”  
“Muggle lover he may be, but sloppy he is not. Look.”  
Draco wanted to give an exasperated sigh, but he was raised better then than and decided to humour the girl. He expected to see the same Weasleby as always, threadbare robes creased and a mop of hair covering his face, sleep clinging to his eye; however there he sat, the Ron Imposter, head tossed back in laughter at something Potter said; well groomed and radiating… confidence? Draco’s heart gave an unfriendly lurch.  
“He tied his tie. So what? A Weasley is a Weasley.” Effectively shutting down the conversation. He forced himself to look at the Prophet in his hands. However, he was quickly finding himself absorbing none of it. What was the Weasel up to? Did that Granger harpy nag him to this? For what purpose? These questions spun around and around in his mind. He slid a look around the Great Hall. No one else seemed to care or to notice Weasley’s new look. And for some reason that settled him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this so far~ Should be about 4 ish chapters or so! Let me know what you think. Also if you are an interested Beta please let me know! I would love to have another pair of eyes editing this.


	2. Chapter 2

**One week into the experiment**

Ron was furious. How did he deserve detention when it was Malfoy who spelled his tie to choking him? Stupid done up tie. The fact that he had to clean the cauldron’s by hand with said prat was no consolation at all. The whole point of this was to spend less time with the git not more. However, something in his belly gave a happy little tug at the thought, and he gave a frustrated exhale. Stupid hormones.   
  
Ron tried to glare at the ferret whenever their eyes would meet, but Ron could feel the heat behind Malfoy’s stare, he would get flustered and quickly look away. He then would feel stupid for looking away. Was he a Gryffindor or not?!

Maybe it was best not to look in Malfoy’s direction at all. Although it was easier said then done… his mind would wonder if Malfoy was looking at him or if the pinpricks on his neck was all imagined. The fact that they were right next to each other while scrubbing did not help. He was too busy focussing on his cauldron (this could be the most thoroughly cleaned cauldron of his life) that he started when a fingers traced shapes against his shirt covered back (the outer robes discarded in favour of keeping them clean).

“Malfoy!“ Ron hissed. “What are you doing?!” He frantically looked around for Snape however not finding him in sight. Never in his life had he wanted Snape to be in the same room as himself, but here he was.

Draco moved behind him, one hand had wrapped those devilish fingers around his hips, the other hand on Ron’s side of the desk; effectively locking them into place. It wasn’t fair how Ron was technically a couple of centimetres taller than Draco but it did not seem to matter in moments like this. Draco’s lips found their way to Ron’s neck, kissing a line to his ear, “what do you think I’m doing? Just what I want.”

Ron would have rolled his eyes if for some reason his stupid brain did not find that so pathetically hot. He loved to be used and wanted; Malfoy can give him that and he knows it.

“B-but Snape.”

“Has gone to the storeroom- he won’t be back for a little while.” Draco licked the shell of his ear and sucked the lobe. His hand went from caressing his hip to a little lower on his thigh. Rubbing and teasing but never quite moving far enough to touch Ron’s cock. Ron moaned, he felt himself hardening. He could feel the other boy’s hardness flushed up against him. They had nowhere near enough time for what he wanted.   
  
He felt himself turned around and pulled downwards and before he knew it he was sitting on top of Draco. Before he could think clearly, Ron went with his gut and pulled Draco into a heated kiss. Tongues caressed and massaged, Ron sometimes thought he could be undone with just a kiss.   
  
He felt a hand tousling his hair and his shirt opened. Chill hands roamed his chest before stopping at this nipple to pinch and roll it between thumb and forefinger.

“Ah!” He cried out.

Having his mouth released, Draco went to Ron’s neck, which never failed to make Ron shiver and buck. And as he bucked, their cocks’ ground together making them both whimper and moan. Draco placed Ron’s hand on his hardness and Ron knew what to do. He unzipped both their pants and took out their cocks and stroked them together, teasing where head met foreskin. There was something incredibly hot about pleasuring them both at the same time.

“Better do it fast, don’t think we have much time.” Murmured Draco into his neck, before biting down.

“MERLIN YES!” Ron yelled out, he was lost in passion and without much fineness brought them to completion. Their ejaculate dripping on the other and mixing. Ron panted and rested his head on Draco’s shoulder while Draco rubbed his back. They stayed like that for a couple of moments while their senses returned to them. When Ron lifted his head, he saw Draco looking his stomach where their cum was drying.

“Scourgify.” Ron murmured and he swore that he could see Malfoy’s disappointment.

“I want you tonight. After detention. Come by 32 minutes past, there is a small room behind the tapestry of Simon and Elenore – 2nd left after the charms classroom.   
  
Ron felt a rush of heat to his gut and he nodded. Before he could say anything, they heard footsteps down the corridor, and they scrambled to get everything back into order.

  
~*~

When he woke the next morning he was both guilty but determined. Last night was the last time! He jumped out of bed and began his morning routine. He had less time then usual to prepare, but he promised Hermione he would try for a solid month and last time he had been too tired ~~(fucked out)~~ to iron his shirt. It was going to be a toast and run into class sort of day. He just knew it.

When Harry awoke (Merlin’s left toe, he was waking up before Harry these days, who knew he had it in him?) he was being stared at.

“What?”

Harry just grinned and pointed at his neck. “So, I see Hermione’s advice has been working.”

Ron could feel his whole face burn up and covered his neck his with his hand, 'damn it Malfoy!’ “Ah- um –”

Harry’s smile faded. “You would have told me to ‘shut up’ by now. What’s up?”

Ron knew he didn’t want to tell Harry everything, but he was not good at bottling emotions. 5 years at Hogwarts with Hermione and Harry had taught him that. “Yeah, I kinda of a have fling – uh thing, with a guy even before Hermione’s advice but…” he sat at the edge of Harry’s bed, “I kinda want to try something different.” He knew Harry would not judge him but he still felt embarrassed talking about it. “I kinda would like to date someone; have someone I can write to mum and dad about. Take back to the holidays, you know?”

Harry scooted over to Ron and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Yeah mate, totally get it. I am no romance expert-”

“isn’t that the truth.” Ron interjected with a smile.

“Prick! I’m trying to help here!” Harry snarked back with a smile as well. “I am no romance expert, buuuut it sounds like you need to stop seeing this other guy for starters. I wouldn’t want my date’s neck to be covered with hickies and it sounds counter productive to what you actually want.”

Ron blew a frustrated sigh, “Yeah I’ve been trying but it’s pretty… physical.” Harry gave him an eye wiggle. He wouldn’t mind if the bed swallowed him up now. Sometimes it was almost worse talking to Harry then one of his brothers that was how close they were.

“Shove off!” Ron gently pushed him. As Harry laughed at his reaction.

“Oh mate! I wished I had your problems!

“It’s not funny Harry!”

“It kind of is! Oh look at me, ‘poor me, getting shagged so much that I can’t get a boyfriend!’” Harry mimicked in Ron’s voice.

Ron broke out in laughter. Okay it kinda was.

Little did they know the other boys in their dorm had well and truly woken and had heard only choice words (most of them being muffled by curtains). By the time they made it to breakfast, the rumour had spread around the Great Hall. Harry Potter had asked Ron Weasley to be his boyfriend after shagging all night (Seamus Finnegan, lovely boy that he was, could never keep secrets).   
  
~*~

“Did you hear?!“ Pansy exclaimed with excitement.

How was it that Draco only wanted to sigh when he was in the presence of Parkinson’s company? He put the paper down. “Hear what, dear Pansy?”

“Ron and Harry have finally become boyfriends! Took them long enough! The whole lake challenge should have tipped everyone off!”

Pansy continued to talk animatedly, but Draco could not hear past her first line. They what now?

“Draco you look absolutely ghastly!” Pansy said with a tinge of concern to her curiosity. “Whatever is the matter?”

“Tell. Me. Everything.” He managed to get out. It was as if someone had winded him.

“Well their dorm mates heard them talking this morning, apparently it happened last night. And it was confirmed by Creevey that Weasley’s neck was covered in love bites. AND they do have a habit of just disappearing and going off on ‘adventures’ together even without the mu- muggleborn. They also haven’t come down yet- so who knows what they are up to!” Pansy squealed.

Draco could feel his blood rush and an ugly feeling rise within him. How dare they! Potter and the Weasel. He wanted to tear Potter’s stupid face off and lock Weasley into a broom cupboard where he could ravage him into forgetting all about Potter. Potter always had to have his way and get everything Draco wanted. And what about Weasley? Well clearly Weasley is not sold on scarhead. Otherwise why would he still cling to Draco last night?

Before he could get further in his thinking, Pansy Crabbe and Goyle dragged him off to class. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the update! If you did please leave a comment and a kudos! I am also looking for Beta readers and editors, if you know someone please send them my way!


	3. Chapter 3

**Second week into the experiment**

Ron didn’t know why he chose the seat between Malfoy and Harry’s hospital beds, but he was regretting it now! He could feel the angry glare from Malfoy over his shoulder and towards Harry. Harry was also giving it as best he got.

“Well I hope you are pleased with yourself Malfoy,” hissed Harry.

“If you didn’t touch the potion then we would be in this mess!” Malfoy hissed back.

“Oh yes, excuse me for bumping the spoon when you tied my shoelaces with a spell, making me trip!” Went from hissing to yelling to sentence. Classic Potter/Malfoy relations.  
  
“Well if you stopped making googly eyes at your **_boyfriend_** then you would have been more aware!”  
  
Before Ron or any one could interject, Madame Pomfrey came in with a stern look, armed with remedies in hand. “Gentlemen! This is the Hospital Wing; some people _actually_ use this place for rest and recovery. Could you please stop squabbling and hexing each other like a bunch of first years!”

Both Harry and Malfoy had the gall to at least look away with some sort of shame in their eyes. She had a point though. This week had been bad between the two of them, even more so than before. Their physical fighting had started to die down in 5th year and Ron had no clue why it was back with a vengeance.

“Mr. Weasley, thank you for bringing them here you may go.” As he went to stand up, he felt something being passed into hand by another. Was Malfoy insane? His heart thudded. He didn’t acknowledge it however and addressed Harry. “See you back in the Tower, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry replied with a small smile.

He spared at a quick glance at Malfoy and got a look he couldn’t interpret back. Ron decided to not think too much on it. When he got out of the room, he looked at the note in his hand.

_9pm – Behind the Tapestry of Simon and Elenore._

Ron crumpled the note in his hand. He said he was done, and he was. He hated that something in him betrayed him and wanted to go.   
  
~*~

“Too good for me, now that you have your precious Potter?” Came the low angry accusation from his side.

“I was too good for you even before then.” Came Ron’s witty retort. It was completely unfair that no one was around to witness it. But also, he didn’t want anyone to know that he touched the git with a ten-foot pole let alone all the other things. Ron continued to walk down the corridor.

“Oh, I wouldn’t get on that high horse, I am not the one who shagged someone the night before and declared his love for someone else.”

Oh, not this again! Enough was enough! “WE AREN’T RUDDY BOYFRIENDS! WE’RE JUST MATES.”

Whispers and giggles filled the corridor and Ron wanted slam his head on the nearest wall. In the name of Godric; what was wrong with him? Better question, what is the ferret doing talking to him in broad daylight. He didn’t want people getting the wrong idea, like they were actually on speaking terms. He walked quicker in an effort to shake him. However, it was clear that wasn’t going to happen after walking a couple of hundred meters.

“Good for Potter then.” Piped Malfoy. Some days it was really hard not to just scream into the open air for Ron. “He looks like a rotten shag. Doubt you are missing much. And speaking of missing much…” Malfoy pushed Ron behind a tapestry and before he could cry out in surprise, a hand came over his mouth.

They waited a beat. No one came behind them.

“You really have gone around the bend!” Ron accused when eventually Draco removed his hand from Ron’s mouth. “Anyone could have seen us! They could… think things that aren’t true!”

Draco gave Ron a ‘cat ate the canary’ smile. “Well it wouldn’t be untrue would it?” And walked his fingers down from Ron’s collar bone to his belt.

Ron flushed. “Stop-“

Draco’s motions stopped. “Are you really telling me that you aren’t up for it?”

Ron hated that dastardly raised eyebrow. Yes, it was ( ~~hard~~ ) difficult for Ron to say no especially since he hadn’t had a chance to wank the past week, but he made a commitment. And by Ogden’s right toe, he will keep to it.

“It’s not that I’m not up for it-” as soon as those words came out of his mouth. Draco went right back to unbuckling him and Ron had to still his hands. Wow, he had really nice hands. Long thin fingers. Was there anything not fine on this man? Ron shook himself out of it. “It’s not that I’m not up for it, I just want to try something different.”

Draco’s sultry smile widened. “I’m happy with different.”

Ron huffed. He really was no good at it. Pride be damned. “Not that kind of different. Look, we have great sex-”

“And would like to continue with the great sex.” Came Draco’s petulant response.

Ron gave Draco a look. “Let me finish, you git.” He found himself laughing that line out. When they were together in private, he found a lot of his mannerisms charming (Ron took it down as Draco not insulting anyone as a key factor). “We have great sex but not much else…. And I would sort of want to date someone.” He said the last part of that quietly and prayed he wouldn’t be called a sissy for that fact.

At this Ron saw Draco rolling his eyes. “Didn’t you just get out of that relationship with Brown?”

“Lavender? That was yonks ago! 9 months?”

Draco disentangled a hand drew patterns in Ron’s hand. Ron on his part kind of forgot to let go until Draco did that but found himself unwilling to now. It was a hard conversation and the touch somehow made it a little easier. “And? Look Weasley, we are young. We have all the time after school to ‘settle down’ ‘find ourselves’ and all that nonsense. Why don’t we just enjoy what we have?” 

Ron sighed, “Can we sit?” Draco nodded and they moved on to the couch facing one another. “Okay, so I want to repeat myself, our sex is great. BUT you can’t deny what we are doing can hurt people –

“Come off it! I am clean.”

“Draco! Not the physical – the emotional. You still believe in all that pureblood--- stuff” he was about to call it nonsense but didn’t want to start a fight with his lover – er – Draco. “And I don’t. You know I don’t, and you know my family and friends they don’t either. Me even having sex with you – it’s like saying I agree with you or in some way condone it.”

“So, you are ashamed of me?” Draco sneered, feet square to the floor, back ramrod straight.

“A little, yeah…” Ron brought his feet unto the couch and hunched over his knees. He felt awful admitting it to his face. Three years ago, Ron would have loved to be able to say that he told Draco how much better he was than him… but now it kind of hurt him to have to. 

“But what does it matter if they don’t find out?” Draco asked with what Ron thought could have been mild hesitation.

“Well it brings me back to wanting to find a partner. Yeah, you might want to fool around until you are older… but Weasleys, we don’t do so well at that. Look at how Lavender turned out? I think we are just two very different people with two very different backgrounds-”

Draco stood up quickly. “I see your point from now on, I won’t bother you then.” Turned on his heel and left. Ron extended his legs and let his back meet the couch and head to the armrest.

Why was that so much harder then it should be? He also felt incredibly sad. Stupid bleeding heart. He brought his arm to eyes to cover them. This is the way things had to be.

~8~

Two weeks later it had happened. He was coming away from the owlery, lost in his own thoughts (brooding Hermione would call it, according to her, he had been moody and brooding these past couple of weeks) when he bumped into someone. The owlery had a sharp turn from stairs to door, so to make sure that his fellow student didn’t tumble to his death, Ron had… hugged them.

“Uh, sorry about that, the, uh, the corner – didn’t want you to fall.” Damn his cheeks for flushing.

“Appreciate it Weasley.” Came a smooth drawl.

He looked up and into the eyes of Blaise Zabini and quickly let go. He readied himself for an insult but instead he could feel Zabini’s eyes assessing him. Ron started to feel a little awkward and made a move to go past Zabini when the other boy spoke. “You aren’t actually dating Potter, right?” Ron shook his head. “Do you have any plans this weekend?”

Ron was shocked. What was happening? “Just having lunch with my sister Sunday.”

“Fancy going to Hogsmeade Saturday then? 12:30pm getting some food together?” This was phrased as a question but said like a statement. Were all Slytherin’s so presumptuous? But Ron found that he did not seem to mind it.

“Sure.”

“Great, it’s a date” Zabini replied with a grin that could only be described as predatory, “meet you at the courtyard then.”

“Right- uh, okay.” Ron nodded and moved down the stairs.

~*~

To say he was flabbergasted was an understatement. What did he agree to? And why was it that he seemed to only attract Slytherins? (He tried to push down the answering question of ‘well why do you seem to only be attracted to Slytherins?). Once he was out of sight of the Owlery he paused to take stock (call it Hermione rubbing off on him). Blaise Zabini, (Slytherin extraordinaire second to one, Draco Malfoy, let’s not think about him) had asked him – Ron Weasley (so Gryffindor his hair matched the décor) on a date. Could this be a trick? Maybe? But if not was this a step in the right direction? Yes. His friends would still be shocked, but they wouldn’t be appalled. He didn’t even know Blaise that well, only that he was proper fit.

Ron fought down an uneasy feeling.

~*~  
“Repeat. That. Blaise.” Draco said so icily, Goyle and Crabb swore it dropped a few degrees.

“I’ve got a date with Ron Weasley.” Blaise said smugly while buttering his toast. “Turns out he does like men and not dating Potter like we originally thought. So I said to myself ‘why not?’ Not everyday you get to go on a date with someone whose name is in history books.”

“So, you are just using him then.” Draco said with relief.

Blaise gave Draco a disingenuous concerned look. “I understand you and Ron have bad blood between your families and what not. But you aren’t the one who will go out with him. At most, he will just hang out with us occasionally and that is IF it gets that far. We aren’t jumping down the aisle but still a proper date yeah?” Blaise shook his head. “I never knew you to care all that much.”

“I. Don’t” Replied Draco between gritted teeth. Something in him piped up, ‘he was mine first! Zabini you should back off!’ He stood before he could strangle the man sitting opposite him. “See you in class.” And then he left taking care not to mutter his thoughts.

He will find Ron Weasley and rue the day he left him! What was this rubbish about ‘oh my friends and family will be hurt by sleeping with someone with your values! Woe is me, I’m stupid Ron Weasley.’ He clearly has no issue with it, if he wants to date BLAISE ZABINI of all people. How could he be so stupid as to fall for that line. Here Draco was trying to use ‘mudblood’ less and insult people for their blood and financial status less these past couple of weeks and it was just worth nothing. He felt incredibly foolish.

Draco sighed. He didn’t know why he had been doing it over the past couple of weeks or what he was hoping to achieve. But he knew that in his heart he had hoped… well he had hoped that they would rekindle what they had.   
  
It had stung more than Draco would ever admit out loud when Ron officially cut it off. He knew the other boy was correct, his father would certainly hear about it and then that would be the end of it. Was the shame of having sex with Ron worth his whole family’s ire? Probably not. So why did he feel like shit? Ah bollocks, he was tired of pretending. He knew. He bloody well knew. He fancies the gangly red head. He was using any excuse to keep Ron with him that night, but he wants more than a shag every now and then. He was naively hoping that Ron would someone notice his change and they can give it a try. Weasley was a pureblood and that would satisfy his father enough not to disown him (although there would be many a row), his mother would smooth this though. Besides he had no idea if it would have the chance to get that far. Maybe after a date they would just tear each other’s throats out?

It was all a hypothetical anyways. Ron wanted to date _Blaise Zabini_. Now Draco, had grown in these last couple years… and with the help of both friends and rivals he knew he could be an absolute child about getting his own way, but he was not above dung bombing the other Slytherin’s bed tonight. ‘I am traumatised’ he justified to himself. ‘And I did a lot of emotional work today, I am due a treat.’

He made a note to firecall his mother later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh doggy, that was a big update! If you enjoyed it please leave comments and Kudos! They are my writing lifeblood! 
> 
> Please if you are interested in BETA ing my work let me know @.@ I really need someone to double check things for me. Plus I have excellent memes to share.


	4. Chapter 4

“Draco, my darling, whatever is the matter!? It is Thursday night; shouldn’t you be with Blaise and Pansy for tea?” Came the soothing, feminine voice of Narcissa Malfoy from the fireplace.

Draco sighed and flopped in front of the couch. “Mother, don’t even get me started on Blaise.” He could see her frown but otherwise remained silent, so he continued. “I’m just having boy troubles and hoping you can shake me out of it. I was… seeing this boy and he broke it off because we had too many differences and he wanted something more serious. I found out he is dating my friend, so he couldn’t have cared about those differences all that much, it’s so stupid. HE’S so stupid. Why would you break it off with me if you are going to only date my friend?! They are going this Saturday. Isn’t that a bit quick? We _just_ broke up two weeks ago?! It doesn’t help that our families don’t get on though, I guess. But these past weeks I’m just improving myself to _his standards,_ being pathetic and he’s just so stupid that he didn’t even notice, and I don’t really know what to do now.”

“Draco,” Narcissa cleared her throat, “let me understand this. You slept with Ron Weasley, offering no commitment, he has no idea that you are willing to change and are now upset that he is dating Blaise?” He could see his trademark eyebrow raise mirrored back at him.

“Maybe…” Draco muttered sheepishly. His mother always just knew.*

“Draco,” His mother said seriously, pausing to take a sip of her tea from one of the many delicate Malfoy china. “Malfoy’s don’t lose.”

Draco swallowed. “What?”

“I didn’t stutter, dear. Malfoy’s don’t lose and certainly not to Zabini’s.” The fire image of his mother placed her teacup on its saucer.

“You don’t care that it is a Weasley?”

“Oh, pish posh Draco! That is your father’s silly childhood rivalry, don’t make his same mistakes. The Weasley boy is an adorable pureblood, he is a war hero to boot. He can help drag the proud Malfoy name out of the mud. In return we have resources he couldn’t even dream of. It is a good match, couldn’t have made one better myself.” Trust his mother to take the romance out of things, he didn’t really know how to respond to that. Upon his silence she continued, “Well? What are you waiting for? You march out there and clear the air with him!”

“How do you know that he even likes me?” He asked, eyes downcast.

“You are my son! He would have to be dumb, deaf and blind to choose you over anyone else. Your nurses cried the day you were born that is how beautiful you are.” 

Draco straightened. Of course! What was he moping around for? He was Draco sodding Malfoy. And Malfoys never lose. Now he just needed the opportune time to talk with that infuriating redhead.  
  


~**~  
  
  
It was getting ridiculous. He had tried for 3 days straight to get that boy alone, but aforementioned boy had armed himself with Potter and Granger at every conceivable hour. Now it was Saturday and he frankly didn’t quite know what to do. He thought about talking to Blaise… but he had a feeling he would be laughed out of the existence if he asked ‘can you not go on a date with Weasley? You see I called dibs on him.' He still had his pride!

“Draco,” Pansy said with a huff. “Why on earth are you moping around? I heard that Blaise is wearing his tightest pair of pants to this date! We can give him hell after!” She said this part with glee. “Someone is cruising for a shhhaaag!”

Draco tensed. “Could you just stop!”

“Tch. Someone else is grouchy today! Here,” she flung a parcel at his face which he elegantly caught. “I thought this was mine. Your owl is getting a bit old.”

“You leave Isis out of this.” Draco said delicately unwrapping his parcel (noting that it had been partially unwrapped already). It was a singular chocolate frog. How bizarre! He opened the box and noticed that it lacked its usual crack at opening. Before he could think too deeply, he bit the head off the frog which promptly stopped the animation enchantment. It also tasted a bit weird. He kept chewing and got to the note.

‘Malfoy’s never lose. Good luck.’ It was in his mother’s neat floral script. He could almost hear his mother’s sings song voice. He threw the note into the fire, he appreciated the reminder, but it wasn’t his fault the Weasel was ridiculously stubborn.

By the time he finished the frog he felt a bit better… wait, scratch that, a lot better. Maybe that werewolf professor had some point in this chocolate business. 

“Today is too beautiful to waste!” He found himself saying. “I’m going to get changed and grab a butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks. Want to come with?”

It was clear from Pansy’s expression she was not expecting that! But she agreed hurriedly, and within the hour they were on their way. Feeling the need to show Blaise up he too wore the robes that best showed his figure without being too over the top. When they got into the pub, he saw Blaise and Ron. Huh? What were the chances? He could see that Blaise and Ron in a booth to themselves, their hands touching, and Draco knew that look in Ron’s eyes. He was going to kiss Blaise.

He marched over there without a second thought.

“Oh my! Draco are we crashing their date?!” Pansy said glee pouring out of the very fibre of her being.

“Yes, lovely Pansy, I believe we are.” And with that he sat himself down next to Ron, and Pansy opposite him, next to Blaise. He could see Blaise’s frown. Good. That homewrecker. “I know you don’t mind if we join you. It’s good for Weasley to know who your friends are.”

“Malfoy-” gritted Ron, his hair combed, shirt pressed, who in all of Hogwarts taught the man in front of him to make himself look so good? He could slap them, why does he need to draw attention to the fact that he is so damn handsome.

“Sorry Weasley,” Draco interrupted, “didn’t hear a word you said! Come on, let’s grab the drinks.” He took Ron’s hand and dragged his arm. He could feel calculating eyes from his compatriots but at this moment he could care less.

“Are you out of your mind?!” Ron exclaimed when they got to the bar. It didn’t escape his notice that Ron’s eyes lingered on his form. Ha! Take that Blaise!

“You are so hot when you are flustered.” Draco replied easily. It was true.

Ron blushed to the roots of his hair. “Sh-shut up Malfoy!” Draco could push him on to the bar and have his way with him right here and now. “Could you leave?” When Ron got no response. He added “Please.”

To which Draco responded simply, “No.”

“What?! Why?” Ron pretty much shouted and once he realised that almost every pair of eyes in the bar were on him, once again blushed.

“Because you still blush when I compliment you.”

“What? No, I don’t.” Ron sputtered.

“You are a terrible liar.” Draco said with a matter of fact. “But that is what I like about you. That and you the fact that you have unmovable principles.”

“… Did you just compliment me?”

“I compliment you all the time, you are just usually too busy denying it or returning it with ‘oh yes, Draco.’” Draco wondered if it hurt to maintain a blush for so long. 

“I don’t know what you are playing at Malfoy, but I gave you my reasons.”

Draco waved it off, “all workable, trust me. Which is why you should come with me so that we can discuss them.”

“I will not, what on earth will make you think I will leave here with you?”

“Because rather than ordering drinks for your date, you would rather argue with me.” Draco smiled when Ron could not formulate an answer better than ‘you arrogant sod!’ “Doesn’t make it less true though.” He singed songed. Hmmm, his mother was onto something it was more fun to say your words like that.

Before either of them could make a retort, Blaise (the homewrecker) came up and touched Ron on the shoulder. He could feel his eyes narrowing. “Ron, is everything okay? Did you need help with the drinks?”

Seeing Ron’s grateful smile to Blaise, something inside Draco just snapped. These weeks of clamping and keeping his emotions in with minimal outlet seemed to have done something to him. That and whatever kept his good mood up was rapidly fading. “Back off, Blaise! He’s mine!” Draco hissed.

"Malfoy" Ron said, mortified. "What are you doing?"  
  
Draco spun around and grabbed his hand, “leave us unless you want to be jinxed to high heavens!” he threatened and pulled the confused Ronald Weasley out of the Three Broomsticks. "I don't accept it!"  
  
  
~**~  
  
  
Okay, so clearly Malfoy has lost it, one moment he was all charm smirk and smiles, the next moment, this, whatever this was. Ron tried tugging his hand away from the blonde's but found that it was an iron grip. "Malfoy, let go! You are making a scene!"  
  
He whirled around but not letting go of Ron's hand. "I'm making a scene?! I wasn't the one 2 millimetres away from kissing Blaise Zabini in the middle of a pub!"  
  
Ron could do without the yelling in the middle of the street. People were starting to give them a wide berth. "Malfoy!" Ron said with as much anger as he could quietly muster. "I thought I told you that it was over?!"  
  
"And I don't accept it!" Draco huffed.  
  
Ron was gobsmacked. "You- you can't not accept it."  
  
"I can in this case- because I remember you making a bunch of stupid excuses, and then contradicting yourself when you went ahead and accepted Blaise's date!"  
  
Ron ushered them to a quiet lane way. "Could you please dial back the volume? People may think-"  
  
"May think what?! The truth? I am not scared of it; not anymore anyways." Draco took two steps forward, which meant Ron took two steps back, which meant he was effectively trapped between Draco and the wall. "I felt so bloody miserable these past 2 weeks and I know you felt the same. You had to go find 'Draco lite', for Salazar's sake!"  
  
Ron wanted to interrupt but was cut off.  
  
"Let me finish! You don't want me to insult your friends? Done. These past two weeks nothing. You want me to not see blood purity? Impossible, but I can promise to try to be better about it." Ron can see Draco taking a breath. "What I said about not wanting a serious partner? Absolute bollocks. I was acting like a pillock to seem like I wasn't hurt. Because I thought somehow trying and breaking up would be worse than not trying and then breaking up. But that's just not true. I'd rather try and fail then not try at all!"  
  
Ron blinked owlishly at him. "Merlin's beard, you sound almost like a Gryffindor there."  
  
Draco's lips quirked in a smile, it was barely there but Ron did see it. "Don't insult me, Weasley. I am already laying myself bare here. Besides, I think I am coming down from something. I may have been duped."

Ron honestly didn’t know what to ask first. If Draco was alright? Did he know who did it? Or if that meant that none of what he said was true.

“Oh, come off it!” Draco said. “I know what you are thinking! I am mostly in my right mind now. No need to defend my honour. No one slipped me a love potion. It just made me… luckier.”

Ron huffed. “Some luck this is. What do we do now?” He really was at a loss.  
  
Draco quirked an eyebrow. Which just made the mad git more appealing. “So, you agree? You are going to date me?”

Ron hesitated, there was too much happening all at the same time. He needed to take a page out of Hermione’s (many, many) books and take his time. “If you are under a potion, we should wait until it wears off.”

“Damn you Gryffindors and your noble sensibilities! I want to jump your bones and keep jumping them and go out to Hogsmeade sometimes. Heck if you asked me to go to Pudifoot’s I won’t even protest at this point. What’s there to question?”

“Uhh, how about the issue of friends? Family?”

“My family are okay with it, and you know my friends; we had a lovely time at the Three Broomsticks; next?”

Ron was quickly running out of arguments and he really didn’t know what to do except go with his gut. “Oh, it’s so bloody unfair! It's unfair that an outright bastard like you are as cute as you are and that I like you at all! If you get disowned for this, it's not my problem."  
  
Draco bristled. "Handsome is the word you are looking for and I do tend to get what I want.” Draco shrugged as if to say, ‘what can you do about it.’

“Oh shut up!” Ron said and grabbed at Draco’s shoulders, kissing him. And for the first time in weeks he hadn’t felt miserable. He was tired of worrying what everyone else would think of him, he just wanted Draco Malfoy. And from the hardness pressed into him, it appears the silly git wanted the same thing. As tongues glided on top and around one another, he couldn’t remember why he cared so much anyways. Draco was maddening. He always pushed Ron and Ron always wanted to be better to show that he was worthy of ‘Prince Draco’, he loved the fire that only Draco can stoke and if the ferret wanted to try and be nicer because of him, well he was doing everyone a favour wasn’t he? Speaking of stoking fires…. “unless you want to be caught pants down in an alley… shall we get back?”

The bastard had the balls to smirk at him. Ron decided he should kiss it off him and he did, very thoroughly just in case. Blissfully, neither heard a shocked but delighted gasp from the alley entrance and they were lucky that the next day was a Sunday, the news would only spread a fourth of the speed it would usually. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! All done! I hope you have enjoyed the journey of these silly boys. At least they are growing, learning to be open and communicate! Leave me comments please, I am slave for comments! xD
> 
> *Oh Draco, you are not as subtle as you think. 


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! Have an extra heart warming epilogue <3 Remember to leave a Kudos and a comment~ 
> 
> If you have any suggestions or are willing to swap fics to edit give me a PM or comment.

**Epilogue – Five days after the experiment conclusion**  
  
“MOTHER, you duped me!” Were the first words through Narcissa’s fireplace.

“Oh pish-posh Draco. It was only a little bit, besides, I got the job done! You are welcome by the way.” She said sipping the final mouthfuls of her French Earl Grey. “Minty!” She called to the house-elf, “prepare the Shiraz.” She saw movement from behind Draco. “Hello Ronald.” There was only one boy in her son’s life that didn’t know that 8:00pm was her and Draco’s fire call on (the third Thursday night of the month).

The form became clearer as it stepped further into the magical enchantment that was the firecall and to her delight, she was absolutely correct.

“Hello Mrs. Malfoy, sorry for interrupting.” Came the sheepish response. The boy was adorable, and earnestly polite. “I will let you get back to it.”

“Nonsense! I talk with my boy every other week! It’s getting dull, I’m sure you will add some spice!”

“MOTHER!” came the embarrassed and horrified exclamation from her son.

“I’m sorry dear, it’s not you, it’s me.” She saw the suppressed grin from the other boy as she laughed (or cackled in her son’s eyes). Good. Draco needed lightening up. Sometimes he tried to emulate his father too much. Honestly, she was starting to feel ganged up on. “You like chess don’t you Ronald?”

“Uuh, yes ma’am.” It was hard to find a teen in the 90’s that observed proper form, she needed to inform Molly Weasley of her good work when they were introduced.

“Excellent! Lucius has been aching to find a challenging opponent.” She turned her head away to accept the Shiraz Minty had brought her. “Minty, if you can be a dear and find Lucius for me.” It was well worth it to see the panic in both boys. Little to their knowledge, Narcissa already talked to Lucius. The very same day that she had luncheon with madame Parkinson and was informed of their relationship she relayed it to Lucius. She had to calm him a little and it took much convincing but when she mentioned this tiny little prank and surprise, Lucius couldn’t help himself. It was one of the reasons why she loved the man so. Besides, what is done is done. She and Lucius both knew. The boys can pretend all they like that this is just dating and that ‘they will see where this goes’, but she was looking at her son and her son in law. Malfoys and Weasleys have a trend of marrying those they find a little vexing and early into their dating life. No matter what Lucius said to the contrary, she always knew that Malfoys and Weasleys had more similarities than differences.

~**~

**Epilogue – A week and three days after the experiment conclusion**

“I HAD TO HEAR IT FROM PAVARTI?!” She couldn’t help herself. When she saw him, she exploded, never mind that it was at the library, with the topic in question right by him. Once informed she had asked Harry to show him where Ron was on the Marauders Map and practically dragged Harry by the arm. One Ronald Billius Weasley had some explaining to do!

“I swear ‘mione! I was going to tell you!” Came the panicked response from the redhead in question.

“WHEN?!”

“Wait! How did you know?”

“Stop trying to deflect, Ronald! Everyone knows once Parkinson knows the whole school knows!”

She could see Ron giving Draco a look. “I blame you for this.”

“Oh what? Like I control her mouth?” Came the sarcastic retort.

“Uh Pa pa pa!” Hermione said, shushing them effectively! “Details! Now!!”

“… you aren’t upset?” Ron said with worry in his eyes.

“I’m only upset that you told Parkinson and you didn’t tell us,” she gestured to Harry and herself (Ron waved to Harry, and Harry gave a small awkward wave back). 

“Trust me, no one _told_ Pansy anything.” She saw Draco rolling her eyes.

“Oh.” She felt a bit better. “But still, when you were discussing the boy you had to get away from and now are seeing, you, you, you could have told us it was _him_.” She waved to Draco.

“ _He_ is here and has functional ears!” Draco said with a bite. “Look we are sorry we didn’t say anything, but we wanted to date a bit, see if this was serious before we brought people into this. Is that too much to ask for?”

Before Hermione or anyone else could respond the four collectively felt a chill, as Madam Pince rounded upon them. “No Mr. Malfoy it isn’t. By the same token Is it too much to ask that you take this very loud conversation _outside_ the library? Detention for causing a ruckus!”

Before the four of them could complain (could she even give detention? She wasn’t even a professor!), she magically pushed them out of the library with a wave of her wand and made sure to lock the door so that they couldn’t get in for Merlin knows how long.

“Whoops.” Harry said, making an awkward face to which Ron and Draco couldn’t help but to laugh at. This was the most ridiculous way to have this conversation.

“Stop laughing!” Hermione said struggling with her own giggles. “This is serious! We may be banned from the library!” To which the full force of that statement stopped her laughter and she must have pulled some sort of horrified expression because the boys just laughed harder.

Hermione rolled her eyes (mostly playfully). This wasn’t the best outcome for her talk with Ron. She was expecting a heart to heart, betrayal, maybe a few questions she needed to solve … but you know what? This may have been even better. She has her concerns about Malfoy, but looking at the two of them now laughing she found herself the worrying voices quieten. 


End file.
